


How it All Began

by caffeinatednightowl, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of the Mirror-verse; how Gabe and Balthazar set out to make Destiel a reality, why Lucifer hates Sam, and how Balthazar came to blog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts), [NinaRooxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaRooxx/gifts), [hernameisgeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/gifts).



> Art in fic done by [Nekoshojo.](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com)

"Where is Cassie?" Balthazar sighed, glancing at his cell phone. "He promised he'd be here to help."

Gabriel chuckled, alongside the telltale  _click_ and  _hiss_  as he opened the beer can in his hand. He walked out and stood near his older brother, looking at the moving van parked out on the street. "Relax, man, I'm sure he'll get here soon. Where's Luci?"

Balthazar sighed. "He's in his room. He already got all his stuff out while we were eating breakfast. He was afraid I might film this whole experience."

"Aren't you?"

Bathazar grinned, lifting up his iphone, camera pointed at Gabe. "Yep!"

It wasn't long after that that Cas finally showed up, and, to their surprise, bringing two friends in tow. "Who's this?" Balthazar grinned, looking at the shorter of the two--he was kind of cute. Nice ass. The other one was just too tall for his taste. 

Cas scratched the back of his neck nervously. "These are my friends. Sam and Dean Winchester. They go to the university."

Gabe, always having to be the center of attention, grinned, "Nice to meet you! So nice to see Cassie's made some friends!"

Cas blushed slightly and looked away. "You know I hate that name." The shorter one, Dean, glanced at Cas for a moment, taken aback by this, and then glared at Gabriel. Balthazar watched with interest, lifting his iphone camera. Hmm...

"So," Gabe said, leading them to the moving truck. "Two rules; don't slack off, and whatever you do, don't bother Lucifer. What should we tackle first?"

It was then that Dean stepped forward. "Listsen, Pal, we're only doing this for Cas, not for you. I was promised beer."

Gabe smirked and took a swig from the beer can in his hand. "Right. After. But first, we've got a bitch load to get up to the third floor, so make yourself useful, Dean-o."

" _Dean-o?"_  Dean growled, but the taller one with the scruffy hair--Sam, Balthazar remembered, put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Come on, Dean," Sam sighed. "Let's get this over with. I promised Jess I'd take her out tonight, so..."

"Yeah..." Dean sighed. "And Cas asked, so..." he exchanged glances with Castiel who smiled slightly. Balthazar noticed this with interest. 

"Okay, c'mon," Gabriel led his way into the moving truck. "We don't have all day, folks, unless you want me to miss this week's episode of Doctor Sexy."

For some reason, Dean was the first one into the moving truck.

\------

Even with five people helping, moving still took a couple hours. Balthazar did get some enjoyment out of some quality footage for his youtube channel--before Dean growled at him to turn the damn thing off and come help. That guy was pretty interesting; though Balthazar couldn't help notice how Dean seemed to hover around his little brother the whole while, "Hey, Cas, is that too heavy for ya?" "You need a hand, man?" "Dude, you're winded, sit down." If either of his brothers did that to Cassie, he'd brush them off and keep doing it, but for Dean, he seemed to listen, and enjoy it.

Yes, this was getting  _very_  interesting. 

While he and Gabe were taking a smoke break in the kitchen (well,  _he_  was taking a smoke break after Cas nagged him about it and insisted he at least open a window--Gabe was now sipping his second beer) he shared his suspicions with his brother. "Hey, I dunno about you, but have you noticed..." he let his eyes drift over to Dean and Cas, where they were both struggling to move an armchair into the living room. 

"Cas, if its too heavy, just say something!"

"I'm fine, Dean."

"C'mon, man, you look exhausted."

"We're almost there, Dean, I can handle it."

The second they set down the armchair, Dean was at Cas's side, trying to get him to take a rest in the armchair. Cas wouldn't have any of it,  but he did have a small smile on his face, appreciating the gesture.

Gabe smirked, " _Ohhh_  yeah. Seems our little Cassie's got a crush."

"Hmm, I wonder..." Balthazar thought outloud, grabbing his iphone and turning on the camera. "Hey, you lovebirds!" He yelled over to Dean and Cas, who instantly sprang apart, faces reddening. "You want a drink?"

Blush deepening, Dean growled, "No! And damn you, we're not--!"

"He's right," said Cas, a little less adamantly, staring at the floor. "We're just friends."

Balthazar paused, grinning, "My mistake," before shutting off the camera.

As soon as Dean and Cas had gotten their respective sodas ("No beer for you, Dean, until all the moving's done." "That's not fair! You've got one!" "I'm older. Now go help Sam with that box.") Gabriel turned back to Balthazar. "Well, isn't this interesting."

Balthazar met his grin. "The way I see it, they're never gonna get together."

"Well, not unless we give them a little  _nudge_  in the right direction." Gabe winked at him.

Balthazar winked back. And then pulled out his camera once more, pointing it at his and Gabe's faces. "Youtube, I present to you, the epic love saga of Dean and Cassie, also starring yours truly and my awesome (though not as handsome) brother Gabe...."

"Wait, you're vblogging this?" Gabe asked. "You serious?"

Balthazar smirked, "Well, if it makes you more comfortable, I can regular blog it, too."

\---------

Man, why was he stuck hauling the last of it in? Sam frowned as he carried a heavy box marked in orange marker, "Gabe's secret stuff. Don't open unless you wanna be scarred for all eternity. :D". He had only known the guy for a few hours, and Sam was already sure he did not want to tempt fate.

The rest of the guys were already in the kitchen, relaxing over booze while he headed to the back bedrooms, a place he hadn't moved anything to yet. 

Hmm, there were four doors. Shifting the box in one hand, Sam tried one--Nope, closet and laundry. The second--bathroom. 

So it came down to two of them. Gaberiel had mentioned one of those doors was their older brother Lucifer, and whatever he did, not to bother him. 

Though, if Lucifer didn't want to be bothered, Sam was sure he'd have locked the door. He reached out, grasped the handle gingerly. It turned.

Sighing in relief, Sam turned the knob and opened the door--

The room was covered in posters. 

Tall posters. Small posters. Calendars. Figurines...Body pillows? Magical Japanese anime girls and anime girls in skintight body suits and more anime girls in bikinis. A spiky, yellow-haired wig rested on a mannequin in a corner, with a metal ninja headband draped on top of it. Mecha figurines were arranged with care on a shelf, next to a replica Japanese sword, with a  _pink pony plushie_  on the desk and it took Sam a second to take in the rainbow of colors he was drowning in before he realized someone was sitting  _at_ the desk, typing furiously on a website with a dark blue background, before that person slowly turned around, shocked look on his face. 

"I...uh...er..." Sam stammered, starting to get red in the face. The man across from him slowly rose from his chair, fury in his eyes. When he stood up, Sam noticed he was also wearing magical anime girl boxer shorts. As he approached him, Sam cracked a nervous smile, "Uh, hi, I'm Sam--I'm one of Cas's friends from the university...I was looking for Gabriel's room, but I guess this isn't so I'll be going now--"

"Lucifer," he growled, grabbing Sam by the collar and pulling him back before he could make his escape.  _"Bother Luci, and it might be the last thing you do,"_ Gabe had warned. Now he knew why. 

"Oh-okay, nice to meet you. I'll just--"

"You will regret this," Lucifer scowled.

"L--look," stammered Sam, glancing nervously toward the door. "I won't tell anyone, just let me--"

That was when, strangely, Lucifer smiled. "Of course you won't. You look a little hot, Sammy. You should cool off."

"Uh...okay..." Sam continued to sweat under Lucifer's gaze. "Can I go?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, then pushed Sam out of the room, slamming the door in his face. A second later, Sam heard the  _click!_  of the lock. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Sam stared at for a few more seconds, before darting through the other door into a room filled with more boxes.  Sam set the box down next to one labeled, "Gabe's  _other_  super secret stuff. :D", and sprinted back to the kitchen. 

Once there, Gabriel asked, "What took you so long?" handing him a cold soda. 

Sam blushed and looked downward. "Nothing. Bathroom." Though he was still shaking on the inside from the encounter, he knew as long as he said nothing, everything would be okay...

\-------

Sam's stomach rumbled as they left the apartment, he led the way out onto the concrete steps. "I've gotta go, man," he explained to Dean, pulling out his cell phone. "I promised Jess I'd be there in thirty minutes--I won't even have time to shower--"

 _Splash!_  

He was draped in cold water, and Dean and Cas stared in shocked silence as Sam shivered and dripped. Brushing aside drenched bangs Sam looked up--to see Lucifer leaning out his window with a bucket, smiling widely, before retracting himself back in and closing the window. 

"Dude," Dean continued to stare. "What the Hell did you do to piss him off?"

Sam squeezed water out of his flannel shirt, refusing to reply. 

\--------

Monday. 

Unlike his brother, Sam didn't hate Mondays--though Mondays meant a full class schedule at Eastern Kansas U. He leaned against the hard plastic chair, typing in Skype on his laptop as the full class chatted, waiting for their late history professor to show up. 

_Yeah, no idea where the history professor is, Jess--wait, door opening, see you after class. Love you. :-*_

Sam closed Skype and looked up at the professor in front of the room--and suddenly felt like he was drenched in icy cold water again. 

"Hello, everyone," said Lucifer as he smiled widely. "Your previous professor has had a family emergency. I will be your new professor from now on." And then he flashed Sam a grin that made his blood run cold. 

Sam sunk down in his seat, praying to any God that this was just a bad nightmare.  _Oh, God, this semester is gonna be Hell._


End file.
